


Surprises

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Mpreg, Romance, Sequel, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the third installment. A sequel to "Consequences" and "Michael's revenge".  Brian tries to track Justin down and when he finds him he encounters a few surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian was heartbroken about Justin just disappearing even though he knew that he had no one else to blame but himself. Brian had quizzed Daphne and Mel and Lindsey but they wouldn’t tell him where Justin was so he hired a private detective. It took the private detective four months to find where Justin was.

The detective found out that Justin was in Chicago so Brian caught the first flight there and then a cab to where Justin was staying.   
Brian knocked on the door and it was answered by a woman that Brian assumed was Justin’s mother.

“Can I help you?”  
“I’m looking for Justin”  
“What do you want with him?”  
“I’m Brian”  
“Oh”  
“Yes can I see him?”  
“He doesn’t want to see you”  
“Please it’s important”  
“Don’t you think that you have done enough damage to my son?”  
“Who at the door Nan?”  
“Go back inside”

Alex appeared behind Justin mother

“Hi Alex”  
“Dada?”  
“Hiya squirt”  
“Alexander go back inside”  
“Alex is daddy inside?”  
“Yeah”  
“Can you go get him for dada?”  
“Okay”

Alex went back inside the house and Justin appeared soon after

“What do you want Brian?”  
“I’m sorry”  
“About what?”  
“Believing Ethan”  
“Is that all because if it is you can leave”  
“I should never have believed him; Michael paid him to say that Alex was his”  
“Yeah but I told you that he was yours and you chose not to believe me”  
“I know and I was a real jerk”  
“Yes you were”  
“Justin I am really sorry, I will do anything to make it up to you”  
“There is nothing you can do”  
“Let me try”  
“No Brian it’s too late”  
“Why did you just leave like that?”  
“There was nothing keeping me there”  
“I love you”  
“Are you sure because I thought that I was a little whore that sleeps around?”  
“I’m sorry I was hurting”  
“And I wasn’t?”

Alex appeared at the door again

“Daddy, James is awake”  
“Okay, Brian I have to go”  
“Who is James?”  
“No one that concerns you”  
“My brother” Alex answered his father.


	2. Surprises

“Alex has a brother?”  
“Yeah”  
“Called James?”  
“Yeah”  
“James Taylor?”  
“Yeah Alex named him”  
“James?”  
“Yeah his second favorite character from Thomas the tank engine”  
“What was his first choice?”  
“Cranky, Brian are you okay?”  
“I’m surprised, you had a baby”  
“Yeah look I have to go back inside”  
“I’m coming to”  
“No Brian you have to leave”  
“I haven’t seen Alex in a long time”  
“Fine”

Brian followed Justin into the house. Justin took the baby off of his mother while Brian played with Alex

“Who’s his father?”  
“You know who Alex’s father is”  
“No smart Alec James’s?”  
“Who do you think?”  
“Well I want to say me”  
“He is yours; I was pregnant when you left us”  
“Is that why you moved away?”  
“No I knew I was pregnant before but you said that you didn’t want anymore children”  
“You could have told me after I left”  
“I couldn’t do that to Alex, you wouldn’t believe that he was your son and if you started playing father to another baby it would of hurt him to much and I won’t do that to my son”  
“Our son”  
“No my son you gave up the right to be his father that day in the diner”  
“I’ll make it up to the both of you”  
“No it’s too late”  
“Give me another chance?”  
“No”  
“Well when are you coming back to Pittsburg?”  
“I’m not the three of us are staying here”  
“But you said that you would never keep me away from my son”  
“Yeah and then you denied he was yours, look it’s time for you to leave”  
“You won’t keep my kids away from me”  
“Just get out”  
“Fine but this isn’t over”

Brian left the house vowing that he would get his family back.


	3. Surprises

Brian had been back in Pittsburgh for a week when he received a phone call 

“Hello?”  
“What the fuck do you think you are playing at?”  
“Justin I presume?”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I want my family back”  
“You want custody of Alex?”  
“No”  
“No?”  
“Look Justin I love Alex to bits but I know that his place is with you”  
“Then why have you applied for custody?”  
“What else does the court letter say?”  
“That Alex has to return to Pittsburgh”  
“Yeah and will he be alone?”  
“Of course not”  
“That’s right you, Alex and James will all be coming home”  
“You’re doing this to get us back to Pittsburgh?”  
“Yes its stage one”  
“Stage one?”  
“Yeah stage one, I want my family back”  
“Go to hell”

Justin slammed the phone down but Brian just smirked.  
Justin moved back to Pittsburgh and into a house that he had reluctantly let Brian find for him and the kids. Justin had moved in and was busy unpacking when he heard the front door open and close, then he heard Alex call out that his dada was there.

“What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see my children”  
“Look what dada get me”  
Alex held up a toy fire engine  
“That’s lovely Alex”  
“Hang on a minute how did you get in?”  
“I have a key”  
“Why do you have a key you don’t live here?”  
“Yes I know but I will soon”  
“Oh pray tell why?”  
“Because you’re going to let me move in”  
“Oh is that what you think?”  
”Yes because you love me”  
“Very sure of your self aren’t you?”  
”Look Justin I was a idiot and I want to make that up to you”  
“It’s too late”  
“”it is”  
“What ever you say, look I have to get back to work”  
“Okay well if you want come by on Saturday, you could take Alex out”  
“Alright see you Saturday”  
“Brian wait”  
“Yes?”  
“Key”

Justin held his hand out and Brian put the key into his hand, Brian lent forward and kissed Justin. Justin was pulling back but found then found himself kissing Brian back. Brian pulled away

“See you Saturday” Brian said grinning.


	4. Surprises

Brian arrived home having spent the morning at the zoo with Alex, he wanted to take James as well but Justin told him that it was too cold for such a young baby to be out all day.

“Did you have a nice day with dada?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to play”  
“Alright, was he good?”  
“Yeah a little angel”  
“That’s good, Brian what are you up to tonight?”  
“Nothing I can’t change, why?”  
“Well I was wondering if you could watch the boys, if you can’t it doesn’t matter I can ask Daphne”  
“No I can watch them, where you going?”  
“I have a date”  
“A date?”  
“Yeah”  
“You can’t go on a date”  
“Why not?”  
“What about us?”  
“There is no us, look Brian I’ll always love you, you’re the father of my children but it’s time that we both moved on”  
“But I don’t want to move on”  
“Well I do, can you watch them or not?”  
“Yeah I’ll watch them; I’ll come here as all there stuff is here. I’ll see you tonight?”  
“Thanks, at about six?”  
“Okay”

Later that night

“So what times Mr. wonderful getting here?”  
“He’s not; I’m meeting him at the restaurant”  
“Where are the kids?”  
“James is a sleep and Alex is in his room playing”  
“Okay”  
“You should put Alex to bed at about seven and don’t forget his story and James shouldn’t need another bottle until nine”  
“I can look after my children”  
“I know”

Just arrived home at nine thirty with his date in tow.

“Hi Brian”  
“Hey you brought company”  
“Yeah sorry, Brian this is mark”  
“Nice to meet you” Brian replied through gritted teeth  
“Yeah you to, so you’re Justin’s babysitter?”  
“No I’m his children’s father”  
“Were they okay?”  
“Yeah”  
“I’ll um just pop up and check on them, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want Brian”  
“Yeah”

Justin went upstairs leaving Brian and mark alone

“So have you known Justin long?”  
“A few weeks”  
“That’s good and you like kids?”  
“Yeah they’re okay”  
“Just okay”  
“Well Justin is full of praise for his one”  
“Two”  
“Two?”  
“Yes me and Justin have two kids”  
“Two children at twenty well I must be onto a sure thing tonight then”  
“You little fucker, get out”  
“This is Justin’s house not yours”  
“You little shit; Justin is not a sure thing”  
“Come on two kids at his age means that there is hardly a chastity belt involved”  
“Maybe you should leave” Justin said from the door way  
“I didn’t see you there”  
“I’ll bet, look mark it’s time for you to leave”

Mark left the house

“I can really pick them can’t I?”  
“It’s not your fault”  
“Yeah it is, the last two guys I’ve been out with think I’m easy”  
“He was a jerk and I know that you’re not easy”  
“Thanks for sticking up for me”  
“Yeah well I still love you”  
“Brian don’t”  
“Why not?”  
“Because too much has happened, we can never go back to the way things were”  
“Where does that leave bill and Ben upstairs?”  
“I won’t keep you apart, I’ll bring them to visit and you can come to visit”  
“Visit from where?”  
“Chicago”  
“What?”  
“Once this court nonsense is over we’re going back”  
“Like hell you are”  
“Brian it’s for the best, here has to many bad memories”  
“You are not taking my kids from me”  
“I’m not trying to”  
“You will take them to new York over my dead body”

Brian stormed out of the house.


	5. Surprises

Brian received a frantic call from Lindsey telling him that she was babysitting and something was wrong with James. Lindsey told him that she was at the hospital with him but the hospital wanted one of his parents there and she couldn’t get hold of Justin so Brian rushed to the hospital.

Brian went rushing into the hospital, he was directed to where they had James, and he went into the room and found Lindsey and the doctor there

“What’s going on?”  
“Who are you?” the doctor asked  
“Brian Kinney I’m James’s father”  
“Right well your son is going to be fine”  
“Thank god” both Lindsey and Brian replied at the same time  
“What was wrong with him?” Brian asked  
“Well he has an ear infection”  
“But he was fitting”  
“He was what? You never said that when you called me”  
“I didn’t want you getting into an accident on your way here”  
“Well he had the fit because he got over heated but he will give you some antibiotics and you can take him home”  
“Thank you doctor”

The doctor left the room and Justin came rushing in

“What’s going on, where’s James what’s wrong?”  
“One question at a time, James had a fit, he’s here and he’s fine”  
“Oh thank god”  
“Where the hell where you when my son was being rushed to hospital?”  
“I think I’ll go wait outside” Lindsey said leaving the room  
“Well come on where were you, on another date?”  
“No I wasn’t, Alex had to have his booster shots so I had to take him to that, then I took him for ice cream”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah, it’s better for James not to be dragged from one place to the next so Lindsey said that she would look after him”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Yeah right”  
“I am where is Alex?”  
“With Melanie, she was waiting at the house to tell me James was here and she offered to stay with him, what was wrong with James?”  
“Ear infection, the doctor is getting the antibiotics then we can take him home”

An hour later Brian and Justin were sitting at Justin’s house, having sent Melanie and Lindsey home with their heartfelt thanks. Brian and Justin had put both the children to bed and were sitting in the front room having a much needed drink.

“I’m sorry that was such a jerk to you at the hospital”  
“That’s alright you were just worried, look Brian I know that it might not seem it to you but I just want to do what’s best for the boys”  
“But why does that include taking them away from me?”  
“I’m not taking them away from you; it’s just that my family is in Chicago”  
“Yes and the boys are my family”  
“I know that, it’s just that I can’t do this alone”  
“You’re not on your own I’m here”  
“Yeah but your not here all the time”  
“I could be if you’d let me”  
Brian moved closer to Justin  
“You were to ready to believe Ethan”  
“And I can make that up to if you’d let me”  
“No, I think that you should go home”  
“Are you sure that is what you want?”  
“Yes”  
“You sure that you wouldn’t rather that I stayed here tonight?”  
“No you should go home”  
Brian lent forward a kissed Justin  
“Are you sure that you want me to go home?”  
“It won’t change anything”  
“Do you want me to go home or would you like me to stay here with you?”  
“Brian please?”  
“The choice is yours stay or go?”  
“Stay”


	6. Surprises

“Wake up”  
“Shit Justin, what time is it?”  
“5:30 it’s time for you to leave”  
“No it’s time for me to go back to sleep”  
“No you have to leave”  
“Why?”  
“Because Alex will be getting up soon”  
“So?”  
“He’ll get the wrong idea if he sees you here”  
“And what idea is that?”  
“He’ll think that we’re get back together”  
“And we’re not?”  
“No of course we’re not”  
“So what was last night?”  
“I told you that it wouldn’t change anything”  
“I just thought”  
“What that I would go to bed with you and everything will be forgiven?”  
”Well yeah”  
“Life not that simple, now you should leave”  
“Fine but this isn’t over”

Both Brian and Justin were called into their lawyers offices and told that they judge wanted them to try mediation before he heard their custody case so they reluctantly agreed to it.

“Okay gentlemen the point of mediation is to try to find a solution to your custody issue without having to go into court. So what I would like is to find out what both of you want, you start Mr. Kinney”  
“Okay well what I want is my family back”  
“That’s not going to happen”  
“Your turn to speak will be soon Mr. Taylor, please carry on Mr. Kinney”  
“I know that there is not much chance of this happening but I don’t want my children to be living away from me”  
“Okay Mr. Taylor your turn”  
“Well I would never keep them away from Brian but the only reason I stayed in Pittsburgh was because of my relationship with Brian, my life and my family is in Chicago”  
“Mr. Taylor is James my clients child?” Brian’s lawyer asked  
“Yes”  
“Then why was James six weeks old before my client learnt of his existence”  
“Because he left me and our eldest child”  
“So you didn’t want him to know that James existed”  
“I was going to tell him”  
“Didn’t you move away from Pittsburgh taking Alexander without tell Mr. Kinney or leaving a forwarding address?”  
“Yes but”  
“Well I think I have made my point”  
“Mr. Kinney why did you abandon your child and pregnant partner” it was now Justin’s lawyers turn to ask questions  
“I didn’t know that Justin was pregnant”  
“But you abandoned your child”  
“Yes but I thought that he wasn’t mine”  
“So it’s alright to abandon a two year old child if you decide he’s not yours”  
“I’m not saying that”  
“Haven’t you publicly denied that the child was yours in front of the child, causing the child to be forcibly removed from your presence?”  
“Yes”  
“This isn’t getting us anywhere, is there anyway that either of you would agree to the other having custody?” the mediator asked  
“Yes I would”  
“Okay Mr. Kinney what would the conditions be”  
“If Justin agrees not to leave Pittsburgh I’ll dropped the custody application and I would accept visitation”  
“Mr. Taylor?”  
“I don’t know”  
“It seems a fair proposition; the judge may go for it”

Justin looked towards his lawyer who nodded his head

“Okay fine”  
“You’ll stay?”  
“Yes if you dropped the custody suit, I’ll stay”  
“Then it’s dropped”


	7. Surprises

Justin opened his front door and found Brian and Lindsey standing on his doorstep with balloons

“What the hell?”  
“Are you going to let me in before I float away?”

Justin moved out of the way and let them in

“What’s going on?”  
”Happy birthday”  
“You remembered?”  
“Yes”  
“Well you never did when we where together”  
“Well you never turned 21 when we were together”  
“True, look Brian we talked about you just dropping by like this”  
“I know”  
“It’s not your night for the kids”  
“Yes I know Lindsey has very kindly offered to baby-sit”  
“Why?”  
“Because I am going to take you out to celebrate your birthday”  
“But I don’t want to go out”  
“Sure you do”  
“No I really don’t”  
“It’s not everyday you turn 21”  
“Brian why are you doing this?”  
“Because you said yourself that we have to stay friends so that’s what I’m doing, taking my friend out to celebrate his birthday”  
“Alright just give me a few minutes to get changed”

Brian and Justin started off at Woodys then made their way to Babylon. The night was going well until Brian went to the bar and found Justin being chatted up.

“Here’s your beer”  
“Oh thanks”  
“Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”  
“Oh yeah this is josh, josh this is Brian”  
“Nice to meet you” Brian replied not happy at all

Justin excused himself to go to the toilet leaving josh and Brian alone

“So have you known Justin long?” josh asked trying to make conversation  
“Yeah about three years”  
“And you two are just friends?”  
“No we live together”  
“He didn’t mention it”  
“Yeah he never does, I don’t suppose he mentioned his kids either?”  
“He has children?”  
“Yeah three and another on the way”  
“What”  
“Yeah one from each relationship”  
“Okay well I’ve just remembered I have somewhere I need to be”  
“Alright I’ll tell Justin you said goodbye”

Justin returned from the toilet

“Where’s josh?”  
“He had to leave”  
“You didn’t say anything to him did you?”  
“Me no why would I?”  
“Okay, look it’s getting late, we should be heading home”  
“Okay”  
“This was fun”  
“Yeah almost like a date”  
“Yeah, we never did do that”  
“Do what?”  
“Date”  
“No we didn’t”  
“We just went from Alex, to living together to this”  
“Not that I regret it”  
“No me neither, it just makes me think”  
“Think what?”  
“That maybe things would have worked out better if we hadn’t rushed things”  
“Yeah maybe”

After taking Justin home and then Lindsey home Brian started working on stage two of this plan.


	8. Surprises

Justin had just dropped Alex off at daycare and he headed to Brians apartment as he had something that he had to talk to him about he knocked at the door but was in for a surprise when the door was opened.

“Hello can I help you?”  
“Sorry have I got the wrong apartment, I was looking for Brian Kinney?”  
“You have the right apartment but he’s in the shower at the moment, I’ll go get him”  
“No, no it’s alright I’ll come back another time”  
“Who shall I tell him stopped by?”  
“Nobody, I’m nobody”

Justin was devastated, he knew that he was being a hypercritic but he didn’t want Brian to be with someone else. Later that day Justin called Brian and invited him round to the house. Brian arrived soon after.

“So why was I asked around?”  
“Well it’s about Alex’s birthday”  
“What about it?”  
“Well I think that we should do something for it”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well his birthday was a washout last year so I wanted to make it up to him”  
“Okay, what did you have in mind?”  
“Well I was thinking that he could have a birthday party”  
“Sure just let me know what you want me to do to help”  
“Thanks I will”  
“Is that all?”  
“Yeah, I um came to your place this morning”  
“Oh that was you?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well Tony mentioned that someone came by this morning”  
“So you’re dating someone?”  
“What?”  
“The guy this morning wasn’t exactly fully dressed when he opened your door”  
“Yeah”  
“Have you known him long?”  
“Years”  
“That’s good, I’m happy for you”  
“Well I’ve decided that you’re right”  
“About what?”  
“That’s it’s time to move on”  
“Yes it is, I was just surprised that’s all”  
“Well we broke up nearly a year ago; it’s about time I got the message”  
“Yeah, look I don’t mean to kick you out but I need to go and pick up Alex”  
“Right okay I’ll call you about Alex’s thing”

Brian left the house and was sitting in the car. Brian was smiling. He knew that Justin was jealous, Brian had planned to woo Justin not make him jealous. Brian decided that this probably wasn’t the time to introduce Justin to Brians little brother, Tony.


	9. Surprises

It was Alex’s birthday and there was a good few of the kids from Alex’s playgroup as well as Mel, Lindsey, Emmet and Ted.

Brian was the last one to arrive as usual 

“He seems to be having fun?” Lindsey commented  
“Yeah he is” Brian replied  
“Have you given anymore thought to what we asked?”  
“Yeah I think I’ll do it”  
“Do what?” Justin asked  
“Mel and Lindsey want to have a child”  
“What’s that got to do with you?”  
“Well me and Lindsey asked him to donate sperm”  
“And you agreed?”  
“Yeah why not?”  
“No reason, look I’ll be back in a minute I need to check on something”

They all looked at Brian but he just shrugged his shoulders, after 20 minutes Justin still hadn’t returned so Brian went looking for him. Brian found him sitting out back smoking

“I thought you quit?”  
“I started again after James was born”  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Nothings the matter”  
“Don’t bullshit me”  
“Nothings the matter, where’s your friend?”  
“Who?”  
“Tony”  
“Oh working”  
“How are things going?”  
“Don’t change the subject, what is the matter?”  
“It’s just everything’s gone to shit”  
“What do you mean?”  
“A year ago everything was wonderful and now it’s just gone to shit”  
“Come on its not that bad”  
“Brian this time last year my biggest worry was telling you I was pregnant”  
“And now?”  
“well in the space of a year you’ve denied Alex was yours and then you wanted to take both boys from me, I’m on my own most of the time with two kids and now your starting a new family, so where does that leave Alex and James?”  
“They are still my kids, they will always be”  
“What if you and Tony want kids together?”  
“We won’t, is this what all this is about?”  
“No”  
“It is, you’re jealous”  
“No I’m not”  
“Yes you are look Justin there is something I should tell you about Tony”  
“Yes?”  
“He’s my brother”  
“Your what?”  
“My brother”  
“But you let me believe that he was your boyfriend”  
“Well you assumed that he was my boyfriend and I was going to correct you but you were jealous and I liked it”  
“I was not jealous”  
”yes you were and I was glad”  
“Why?”  
“Because if you are jealous there is still hope”  
“Hope for what?”  
“Us”  
“Okay so assuming I would like there to be an us again”  
“Okay”  
“You know it couldn’t be like it was before”  
“Why not?”  
“Too much has happened”  
“Okay so what do you want?”  
“To start from the beginning”  
“The beginning was Alex, you want another baby?”  
“No, well maybe in the future, no I mean dating”  
“We’ve lived together for two years aren’t we passed the dating stage?”  
“We never dated in the first place; maybe if we had you would have been more inclined to believe me about Alex”  
“Okay so we’ll start dating and take it from there, does that mean I can’t stay tonight?”  
“I didn’t say that”  
“We should go back inside”  
“Okay but there is another thing”  
“Yeah?”  
“I know I have no right to ask you this but I don’t want you to have a baby with Lindsey”  
“Why not?”  
“It would be to confusing for Alex and James having a brother and sister living somewhere else”  
“But Mel and Lindsey would be raising it”  
“Yeah but it would still be your child”  
“Look Justin I don’t know”  
“What if I was to tell you that I was having someone else’s baby, would you like that?”  
“No I wouldn’t”  
“Well this is the same, I know that it’s your decision but please just think about it?”  
“Okay I’ll think about it”  
“Thanks, let’s go back inside”


	10. Surprises

Brian and Justin were returning to Justin’s house after having been on a date to a movie and then dinner. Melanie and Lindsey were at Justin’s house babysitting, Lindsey had said that it would be good practice for when they have their child.

“You two are back sooner than we expected” Melanie commented  
“We wanted to get back to fuck” Brian replied  
“We didn’t want to keep you two out late” Justin said giving Brian a dig in the ribs  
“Brian would you come by the house tomorrow?” Lindsey asked nervously  
“Why?” Brian asked  
“Can we talk about it tomorrow?”  
”Sure”

Melanie and Lindsey got their coats and left.

“It’s about the baby isn’t it?” Justin asked  
“I think so”  
“What are you going to tell them?”  
“That you and the kids are my family and that the only kids I want are with you”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah now can we do what we came to do?”  
“If you insist”

The next day at Melanie and Lindsey’s house

“Well we’ve been in touch with the clinic and I’ll be ovulating in a couple of weeks so that should be the best time for implantation”  
“Linds I wanted to talk to you about that”  
“What about it?”  
“I think that you should find someone else”  
“Why?”  
”I’m not that comfortable with having children all over the place”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t feel comfortable having children with different people”  
“You didn’t have a problem before you got back with Justin, it’s him isn’t it?”  
”No”  
“Yes it is, he doesn’t want you to father our child”  
“He isn’t keen but the decision is mine”  
“You’re giving in to him”  
“I am not”  
“Yes you are”  
“He’s my partner I have to take his feelings into consideration”  
“Please Brian you wouldn’t have to have anything to do with raising the baby”  
“It would still be my child and James and alexs brother or sister, I can’t”  
“You mean that little shit won’t let you?”  
”Don’t speak about him like that”  
“Michael was right that little whore is poisoning your mind”  
“It’s my decision and the way your being I think it’s the right one”

Brian grabbed his coat and slammed the door on his way out.


	11. Surprises

Justin was at home when there was a pounding on the front door; he answered it and found Lindsey standing there.

“Do you mind not trying to knock my front door down?”  
”Do you mind not trying to ruin my life?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You have ruined mine and Mel chances of having a family”  
“I haven’t, do you want to come inside?”  
“Fine”

So Lindsey went inside of the house

“Please Justin can’t you just let Brian do this?”  
“It’s Brian’s decision and he’s made it”  
“You’re influencing him”  
“No I’m not”  
“what did you do threaten to disappear with his children again?”  
”No I wouldn’t do that to him”  
“You have before”  
“That was different”  
“”worried that he’ll love our baby more than your brats”  
“Where the hell do you get off, get out”  
“No I won’t”  
“Get the hell out of my house”  
“This isn’t your house it’s Brians, he pays the rent, he pays for your little bastards to be in daycare and he know doubt pays for your ass”  
“Just get the fuck out; he’s never going to have a baby with you”  
“Fine I’ll leave but remember this he doesn’t love you, he loves his children so you’re just a means to an end of keeping them”

Lindsey left the house, Justin was fuming and he was going to ring Brian but he needed to pick up his children so he headed to the daycare centre.

“Hi Rita, have they been good?”  
“Yes but what are you doing here?”  
“I’ve come for Alex and James”  
“They’ve already been collected”  
“By Brian?”  
”No Lindsey, she said that Brian asked her to pick them up”

Justin was panicking by now; he phoned Brian at work and demanded to be put through

“Hi Justin, what’s the matter?”  
“Did you ask Lindsey to collect the boys?”  
”no we haven’t spoken since the argument, what’s going on?”  
”I went to pick them up and they said that Lindsey has already picked them up”  
“oh shit”  
“what the hell is she playing at”  
“Justin calm down, go back to the house, she might be there”  
”what if she’s not”  
”Then we’ll call the police”


	12. Surprises

Lindsey had been missing for nearly a month when Brian received a phone call from Melanie asking him to meet her at her house at 2.30, Brian didn’t tell Justin about the meeting as he wasn’t handling his children going missing very well.

Brian arrived at Melanie’s house early

“So come on why did you want me to meet you here?”

”Lindsey’s been in contact”

“What is she coming back?”

“Yes, she’s coming back for me”

“What?”

“She called, I begged her to return the children but she said that this is a good chance for us to have a family”

”but they’re not her family”

“I know, she said that she wanted me to join her so I convinced her to come back so I can join her”

“Is she bringing the children with her?”

“Yes I think so”

“Thank you for calling me”

“Brian I love Lindsey more then you’ll ever know but they are your children, yours and Justin’s”

They heard a key in the door

“Mel honey are you ready to go?”

“Dada!”

Alex ran to Brian

“Oh my god, what’s he doing here?”

”I called him”

“Why?”

“To get my children”

“They are my children”

“What are you nuts?”

“Lindsey they are not your children”

“No Mel they’re not they’re ours”

“No they are my children, mine and Justin’s, give me James”

“No he’s mine”

Lindsey gripped James harder

“Linds give me James”

“No you’ll give him to Brian”

“He’s Brian’s child”

“No he’s mine”

“Lindsey he’s not yours he’s Brian’s, give Brian his son”

“No please Brian, let me keep him”

“No give me my son”

“You’ve got Alex, let me keep James”

“Linds he’s Brian’s give him the baby”

“No, please Mel”

“No Lindsey give him to me”

Melanie took James from Lindsey and handed him to Brian. Lindsey collapsed onto the floor sobbing for her baby

“Melanie I’m taking them home to Justin”

“I’m sorry for what she’s done, are you going to call the police?”

“I have to, she stole my children”

“She’s ill”

“If that’s true they will get her the help that she needs”

“Okay, she’ll be here”

“Okay and Mel thank you for calling”

“I only did what I felt was right”

Brian left the house and headed home to have his family reunited.


	13. Surprises

Brian entered the house 

“Justin are you home?”

“Yeah where else would I be?”

“I’ve got a surprise for you, where are you?”

“In the kitchen”

 

Brian entered the kitchen; Justin had his back to him

“Don’t you want to know what the surprise is?”

“I’m not in the mood for surprises”

“I promise you’ll like this one”

 

Justin turned around and saw Alex standing in front of Brian and James in Brians arms.

“Oh my god”

Justin was close to tears he hugged Alex and James close to his body not ever wanting to let them go.

“Justin you’ve go to put them down”

“No I’m never letting them go again”

“Justin they’ve got to breathe”

Justin loosened his grip but he still wouldn’t let them go. Justin asked Brian what had happened so Brian told him what had happened with Lindsey and Mel.

 

Later that night Brian had to drag Justin away from the children’s bedroom door.

“Who was that on the phone?” Justin asked

“The police”

“What did they say?”

“That Lindsey has been taken to a secure unit”

“Are they charging her?”

“At the moment they are getting her psychiatric treatment and then she’ll properly be charged once they decide that she’s mentally competent”

“I can’t believe that we’ve got them back”

“And they’re here to stay”

“Well I wanted to talk to you about that”

“About what?”

“Them being here to stay”

“What about that?”

“I want you to promise me that you’ll let me finish before you answer”

“Okay”

“So much has happened here in he last few years, Pittsburgh has so many bad memories and I want to move away”

“From Pittsburgh?”

”Yes”

“From me?” Brian was getting worried

“No, I want us the four of us to move”  
“Where to?”

“Anywhere”

“But Pittsburgh is our home”

“No it’s your home, please Brian just think about it, we can move somewhere away from all this, away from the memories of Michael and Lindsey”

“Well it would be a new start but not Chicago”

“Why not?”

“Your parents hate me”

“They don’t hate you”

“Really?”

“Yeah they just dislike you a lot”

“No Chicago”

“Okay”

“How about Florida?”

“Why there?”

“Vance wants to expand and he wants me to run the Florida branch, I told him no chance because of the kids being missing but as we have them home and a new start would be a good idea, so what do you think?”

“I think that you should tell Vance that you’ll do it”

* * *

As you can see I’ve change it from Illinois to Florida as it has been pointed out to me the Chicago is in Illinois. Geography has never been my strong point

* * *


End file.
